User blog:Hoppingclams343/Left 4 Dead Fanon
Ok time for my favorite video game series that has zombies! LEFT 4 DEAD!!! Ok I think you know how it goes. You sign up for a character (I already claimed Ellis). NOBODY WILL BE A SPECIAL INFECTED OR ANY INFECTED AT ALL FOR THAT MATTER. Bill- IceBearSwag Francis: Hellfire King Char Louis: Zoey: Coach: RoaringRexe Nick: TheOmegaCookie Ellis: HoppingClams343 Rochelle: GOOD LUCK! GET THEM WHILE THEY'RE HERE!!! Ok since nobody else will sign up, Im starting this now. Chapter 1: Reviving Bill Zoey: Looks like the zombies are gone lets get sailing Hellfire: Im with you, lets get out of here! Louis: I'm with you but what about Bill? We can revive him, right? Hellfire: Yeah, I want to see that old bastard again Zoey: Alright, Louis get to the boat, and stay hidden! I don't want you getting hurt again OK? Louis: Alright, good luck guys Hellfire: 10-4. Oh and take this. (He give Louis his Combat shotgun) Louis: Thanks, Francis! Hellfire: Its Hellfire! Ok? Hellfire! Louis: Geez Francis your taking this nickname thing too seriously Hellfire: Hey i bet that Coach guy has a nickname Zoey: I thing Coach is his nickname, but guys enough with that! We need a defib! (Louis gets to the boat and barricades the door to the deck while Hellfire and Zoey search for defibs, running into a few zombies along the way.) Hellfire: Jesus how big is this place?! Zoey: HA! I FOUND ONE!!! Hellfire: ZOEY!!! (A horde sound comesover Rayford as Francis and Zoey run to the generator room, were Bill is) Zoey: Francis, revive Bill I'll cover you Hellfire: Its Hellfire but I'll get Bill! (Francis goes to Bill as Zoey prepares a Pipe bomb) Hellfire: OK Bill, time to get you back buddy. (As Zoey fights off zombies, Francis gets the defib up and running) Hellfire: Alright! Bill, your coming back! CLEAR! (The zombies stop after the defib shocks Bill, as if tey are sencing something from Bill) Bill: *GASP!* Zoey: BILL! (She runs to him and hugs Bill) Ice: Whoa! Zoey! I just came back I'm weak as shit! (He looks to see he still has his Assult rifle in his hands) Ice: Move! (They move out of the way as Ice aims at the horde) Ice: I have a bone to pick with you assholes! (He fires and takes out most the zombies) Ice: Now can you guys get me to the boat? Hellfire: How'd you know we got the boat? Ice: I got the bridge up, remember?! Hellfire: Oh right. Zoey and Hellfire: Up you get! (They carry Bill to the boat to see the door to the deck broken down) Ice: Louis. I forgot about that son-of-a-bitch! Zoey: Louis! You in here?! Louis: I'm fine! Hell's shotgun is freaking awesome! (He sees Hell and Zoey cattying Bill) Louis: BILL! Your alive! Ice: I know im alive son. but i need a med-kit. Louis: OK (He hands him a med-kit) (Bill heals up and now good as new) Ice: Thanks son, know lets get to them islands! (They move the boat under the bridge, then set sail to the Florida keys) Well that was Chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be out soon! HOPPINGCLAMS343, OUT! Chapter 2 Category:Blog posts